Forgetting
by redfern-carter
Summary: Mary Lynette gets told that her and the other daybreak girls must leave and find the fourth wild power to save the life of their soulmates. Are they going to leave? Will they move one? Will they find the last wild power? And will they find someone who loves them as much as their soulmates do?


Mary Lynette POV

I was trudging through the snow trying to locate where I had left my telescope. It was a freezing, mysterious night but the stars were really bright tonight, so I thought I should go out and star watch. And I wanted to get away from Ash; he has been driving me crazy since I broke my arm. Just because he doesn't believe I fell over a log and landed on it. But actually that isn't how I broke it...

_FLASHBACK_

_Jez and I were out looking for the 4__th__ wild power because I couldn't stand being trapped in that mansion for another second. Thea and Gillian were playing COD on David's PlayStation 3, Morgead, Ash and Quinn were sliding down the bannister on skateboards, Keller and Rashel kept killing all the crash dummies in the training centre, Illiana wanted to give everyone a makeover and the rest were all playing truth or dare. So now Jez and I are walking round Las Vegas looking for the last wild power. _

_"Do you think we will ever find him or her before the apocalypse?" Jez asked. I looked into Jez's eyes and answered hastily "I don't know Jezebel". Fury started to bottle up in Jez._

_ "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Jez screamed. Before I knew what I was doing, I found myself running down the street with Jez hot on my tail as she wasn't using vampire speed. I was laughing my head off, so I wasn't even sure where I was going but I somehow ended up in a cemetery. Suddenly I felt a shooting pain on the back of my head. I collapsed to the floor in a heap. Then I heard someone scream my name but I couldn't tell who it was before the darkness took over._

_My eyes fluttered open, at first I didn't know where I was until I realised I was in the medical room back at the mansion. I was about to sit up when I was suddenly pushed back down. "Don't you dare even try to sit up Mare" said the loving voice of my soulmate. I looked up into his ever changing eyes and sighed. "Honestly Ash, I'm absolutely fine" I said sweetly and gave him my 'trust me' smile. Ash gave me his 'don't even try and win me over' look and said "Jez told me that you apparently tripped over a log and landed on your arm, but don't even think I believe that for a second because you would never be as clumsy as to actually break your arm by tripping over a log. So spill it, what actually happened?" So Jez had made up an excuse for me, I'm going to have thank her for that. I mean what was I supposed to say to Ash, that I was just running away from Jez in a cemetery and got hit on the back of the head which also somehow broke my arm and then I blacked out. "Jez wasn't lying Ash, and I'm fine but a bit tired, so I'm going to get some sleep" I said confidently while trying to shield my thoughts. Ash sighed and started to walk out the room whilst saying "Fine but this conversation isn't over Mare"_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I still haven't talked to Jez about it yet and I haven't really carried the conversation on with Ash yet either. Anyway, I wonder where I left my telescope… _Turn left Mary-Lynette_… wait, where did that voice come from? "Who's there?" I whispered trying to hide the fear in my voice, but I started to shake from coldness and fear. "Hello, Mary Lynette Carter, I was wondering when you would get here. But first I would like to apologise for your broken arm, I didn't mean to hurt you that much" said an evil voice. I swiftly turned around to see a hooded figure. "Who are you and why are you trying to hurt me?" I half shouted and half mumbled. I then caught the hooded figure smile and slyly laugh. "I can't tell you who I am Mary- Lynette but I have a preposition for you. You and the rest of the daybreak girls will leave and find the last wild power for me. When you have found him or her you will give them to me and I will leave you alone forever" he said while pulling his cloak over his shoulders more. Is he stupid or something, we would never agree to that? He then cut of my thoughts by speaking out loud "I knew you would not agree, so that is why yours and the girls soulmates will die unless you leave and bring me the wild power, you may not see them again until the wild power is with me. I must now leave Mary- Lynette. Good luck". The hooded figure then suddenly vanished. I was in a state of shock until I heard a rustle in the bush behind me. A figure started to emerge and I was just about to get in a position to defend myself, until I realised it was Hannah.

Hannah POV

When I heard what the mystery guy had said, I collapsed to the floor in shock. The first thought that ran through my head was that I have to leave Thierry, the man that I love, the only one that can make me smile when I'm sad. I slowly stood up, I had only come to make sure Mare was okay because Ash was worried and now I just got the shock of my life. I turned to look through the bush again to see only Mare standing there in shock. I walked through the bush and said to Mare "We should go back and tell the others because I'm not going to stay here and risk the life of my soulmate". Mare simply nodded, I held out my hand for Mare to take. When she took it we started walking back to the mansion. When we finally made our way back mansion and walked through the door, Mare's hand was snatched away from mine as Ash enveloped her in a hug. Then I felt a warm breath on the back of my neck. I turned round to see the loving eyes of my soulmate and he then hugged me. Ash then said to Mare "I was so worried. Come on, let's go to bed, I'm really tired". He then started pulling Mare up the stairs. Mare suddenly cut Ash's speech about how she shouldn't have gone out off "I'm going to watch television for a bit first, you go on up to bed". Ash gave her a suspicious look but then nodded and started walking up the stairs again. "I'm going to join Mare, I will come up later" I said to Thierry. He then kissed me on the forehead and started walking up the stairs too. I then looked at Mare and we both nodded at each other and went to gather the rest of the girls.

When we finally got everyone in the living room and all the moaning had stopped, mostly by Jez. Keller then said "Why have we been called down here?" Everyone else than nodded and looked at Mare and Hannah. Then they both stared at each other and said "We need to leave".

**Please Review! It's my first fanfiction and I take constructive critiscm! :)**


End file.
